Together
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Fionna and Flame Prince get pregnant at 17, they both agree to keep it. But the questions is how are two teenagers going to take care of a baby? Whatever happens they'll get through it, together.
1. Chapter 1

In the Tree House where the two heroines of Aaa lived, one of those Heroines, Fionna was on top of her bed along with her boyfriend, Flame Prince, both sitting in suspense. Why you ask, well it all started with a fire proof ring…

_Flame Prince was sitting on top of a hill with Fionna by his side, both watching the sunset; they were celebrating their two year anniversary. And what a hell of years they have they been. The first time they met, Cake screwed up and Flame Prince almost burned down their house, then they dated for a month and they shared their first kiss, that almost turned the world into ash, and after that she decided to introduce him to her best friend Marshall Lee, which made him jealous at the way he always flirted with her and almost set HIM on fire, but after Fionna made them hand on their own they eventually became good friends, that made her happy. Yes it has been a roller coaster of a relationship, but in the end they were both happy with each other._

"_Hey Flame?" Fionna said breaking the silence._

"_Yes, love?" He said using his nickname for her._

_She pulled out a box from behind her and showed it to him," I got you something."_

"_Awe," He placed his hand dramatically on his heart," Now you're making me feel like a terrible boyfriend for not getting you anything."_

_Fionna giggled at how funny he sounds when he acts dramatic," Just open it you goof ball."_

_He took the box out of her hand, it was a small velvet box, he opened it and found a ring with a gold band with flame designs around it._

"_It's a fire proof ring, a special ring that prevents your flames from burning things," Fionna explained._

_Flame Prince took a moment to look at it in amazement. He placed the ring on his finger and, cautiously, placed a hand on top of Fionna's. She didn't wince in pain like he expected._

"_It doesn't hurt?" He asked._

_Fionna shook her head and entwined her fingers with his," No, it feels absolutely wonderful."_

_He decided to take it a step farther and carefully wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. She happily wrapped her arms tightly around him. She felt like she wanted to cry tears of joy, finally after two years she is finally able to touch him and feel him._

"_Kiss me," She felt his tense when she said that, she added," So I know that this is real. That I'm not just dreaming it."_

_He took her chin with his thumb and fore finger and leaned in until their lips were inches apart," Before I do, tell me you love me."_

_She blushed and quietly said," I love you."_

_He closed the gap between them then quickly pulled back," Say it again."_

"_I love you," She repeated._

_He pressed his lips to hers again, but added more intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to press their lips closer together. He tightened his grip around her waist bringing her closer to him. She started gripping onto his Mohawk and started tugging on it, driving him insane. Flame Prince gripped her bunny hat and removed it releasing her golden locks, stroking them. _

_Fionna had to reluctantly pull away and gasped for air," Wow," She whispered._

"_Yeah," He panted," Fionna?"_

"_Yes," Fionna said still trying to catch her breath._

_He gripped her hips and pulled her close," Now that I can finally touch you, I want to do something to make you feel special."_

"_Really," She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck," How?"_

_He looked deep into her eyes, her deep blue orbs that could make him drown in them, and leaned in till his lips were barely touching her ear," I want to make love to you," He could feel her tense," Only if you want to, I don't want to push you to something you don't want," He kissed her ear lobe," Just say the word and I'll do either one."_

_Her breath hitched, truth be told after two years of not being able to touch him, to feel him, she now finally has the opportunity, without the fear of the world ending. _

_So with little hesitance she said in a quiet voice," Okay."_

_He looked at her slightly taken back," Are you sure? I mean it was my idea, but I don't want to do anything your uncomfortable with-"She cut him off by placing her lips on his._

"_Yes, Flame I want this, I want our relationship to the next level," She said with assurance._

_Flame Prince smiled," Okay, shall we go to your place?" He stood up holding an arm out to her._

_She smiled and took his hand," My house is perfect, Cake left this morning to spend the weekend at Lord M's," She eagerly bounced," I feel nervous, yet excited at the same time, you know what I mean Flame?"_

_He nodded in agreement," Yeah I get it, by the way you can call me Ignatius."_

"_Ignatius, I like that name."_

"_It's not as beautiful as Fionna."_

"_Shut up."_

_They both made it to her house and strode into her bedroom," So…" Ignatius said._

"_So," She said nervously," How should we start this?"_

_He chuckled and gently laid her down on her bed," Any way you want," He claimed her mouth with his. The rest of the day consisted of clothes flying everywhere, skin on skin, pants and moans echoing throughout the house, and two lovers connected as one._

That was 2 weeks ago, and since then Fionna's stomach has been feeling odd. She didn't think much of it at first but then Cake has been getting worried and was insistent that she go see a doctor, Fionna reassured her that it was just an upset stomach, which got her of the hook, but the feeling never left her. Then a thought popped in her head, but she immediately thought it was crazy, but now she wa considering it. That's why Fionna and Ignatius were sitting on her bed, while Cake was out on a date, with a pregnancy test, suspense filling the air.

"This feels wrong," Fionna said.

"Wrong, like what type of wrong, like wrong like your pregnant wrong; are you pregnant?" Ignatius asked frantically.

Fionna looked down at the test," It doesn't say yet," She placed it beside her," Ig, I don't feel right about this, maybe we went too fast I mean we're both 17 we are smarter than this," She placed her head in her hands.

"Oh Fionna," He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder," No we're not."

She lifted her head and looked at him confused," What?"

"Look love isn't planned it just happens," He explained," It's like weeds."

She raised an eyebrow," Love is like weeds?"

"Yeah they pop up unexpectedly, like love, and both have good and bad consequences."

"What good consequences come with having weeds?"

"Well they make you more observant and attentive," He thought over what he just said," Okay that sounded better in my head, out loud it was…"

"Lame?" He nodded in agreement," Ignatius, what if I am, well you know."

He squeezed her hand gently," Then I will stay by your side and love it just as I love you. This baby would be a symbol of our love, and knowing that he's going to be a part of you makes it more wonderful."

Fionna sighed and embraced him;" You know it could be a girl."

"Yeah, I'm just guessing," He pulled her away and gave her a comforting kiss," Should we look?"

She nodded and held it for both of them to see," Its two lines," She said excitedly.

"Two lines, you're not pregnant?" He asked just as eager.

She grabbed the box it came from and read the label, her smile fell," No, two lines means I'm pregnant."

Ignatius took on the look of horror," What?!" He took the box from her and read it for himself," No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!"

"A second ago you said this would be wonderful," She said, surprisingly calm.

"Yeah I was kid then, now I'm an expecting Father," He said holding up the positive test," How come your not freaking out?"

"I don't know," She said honestly," I guess because I know that I am. And I know that this is something we're gonna have to deal with."

"Now Fi, you can't be serious."

Fionna looked at him sensible," I'm keeping it."

He sat by her and held her hand," And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I'm home, Fionna you here!"

Fionna panicked," Oh Glob, its Cake, hide!" She whispered. He got the message and hid beneath her bed. Fionna sat on top of her bed trying to look nonchalant, until she found the box for the pregnancy test, she quickly his it under her pillow just in time for Cake to walk in.

"What are you doing Hun?"

"Just, fluffing these pillows," She nervously patted them trying to convince her.

Luckily she bought it," Okay, look I just came because I'm going to spend the weekend at Mono's house."

"Again? That's the fourth time this month."

"Yeah," She sighed dreamily, Fionna mentally gagged," Anyway I'm just getting my overnight bag," She went over to the drawer she slept in and grabbed a brown duffle bag," Well I'm off call me if you need me," And with that she left.

"Is she gone?" Ignatius asked still under the bed.

"Yes, you can come up now," She said.

He crawled out from under it," Hey look what I found," He held up a plain white bra.

"Oh," She took the undergarment from him," I was wondering where this went."

"Kinda brings back memories, right?" He nudged her; she didn't look amused," Too soon?"

She nodded," A little bit, but we'll get through this together."

He gave her a sweet kiss, one that meant that everything will be alright," Together."

* * *

><p>I have noticed that there are not enough stories when the characters have kids, so I'm going to improve that. I'm generally more of a Fiolee fan, but I love Fionna and Flame Prince too, and you will see Marshall in this story I can tell you that.<p>

In other related news throughout the story I want people to review to me what they want to be the babies gender and name to be when it comes, or 'they' if anyone wants them to have twins, or I end up liking two of them. Here is a list of baby names for you guys to choose from:

**Boy: Dallas, Hunter, Mason, Steven, Elliot, Aaron**

**Girl: Charlotte, Dakota, Alana, Sarah, Rose, Emily**

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Ignatius were sitting on the couch waiting for Cake to return home. Today they were going to tell Cake Fionna was pregnant.

Fionna's hands were shaking badly; Ignatius took notice of this," Are you okay?" Her boyfriend asked concerned.

She nodded forcing a smile," Yeah, just a little nervous."

He wasn't buying it," Your hands."

She looked down at her trembling hands," Okay I'm completely terrified."

Ignatius took her shaking hands and squeezed them trying to comfort her," Hey," He kissed her forehead and laid his head against hers," Don't be scared I'll be right here if you need me. I love you."

She sighed and pecked him on the lips," I love you too."

They heard the door slam and they jumped into their original positions with light blushes on both their faces. Cake walked in the living room acknowledging the two teenage lovers.

"Fi, I can't leave the house for an hour and not have you invite boys over. Hope you too weren't doing anything naughty," Cake wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing fashion.

Fionna fidgeted in her seat," Cake there's something I-we need to tell you," She corrected herself.

"You might need to sit down," Ignatius said.

"Whatever you guys need to tell me I can take it standing up," Cake said," So what is it?"

Fionna closed her eyes tightly, took in a deep breath and summoned all her courage," I'm pregnant."

_Thud_

She opened her eyes and found Cake had passed out.

"Okay she's taking it better than expected," Ignatius said.

(**An hour later)**

Cake groaned and rubbed her head," Fionna, I had the strangest dream that you said you were-," She opened her eyes to find Ignatius and Fionna around her while she was on the couch," So it wasn't a dream?"

Fionna nodded her head," I'm afraid so."

Cake eyed the Flame Prince," And I'm guessing you're the Father?"

"Yep."

Cake sighed and rubbed her temples," This is a lot to take in."

"Listen Cake," Fionna said," We talked it over and we're going to keep the baby."

"And I'm going to stay, and support her best I can," Ignatius laced his fingers around hers.

Cake smiled sympathetically at them," You two know it's going to be hard."

Fionna sighed," Yeah, but we'll figure it out."

"Good, have you told anyone else?"

Ignatius shook his head," No, you're the first one to know."

She nodded," Well you should think about letting people know, now if you excuse me I'm going to take a little cat nap," She climbed the stairs up to the shared room.

Fionna and Ignatius let out a huge sigh of relief and plopped down on the couch, Fionna's head leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder," Well that went well," He said trying to lighten the mood.

She sighed, "Thank goodness that's over with, I thought my heart was going to explode," She took his wrist and guided to the flat part of her chest where her heart was," Do you feel that?"

He nodded," I do, so should we tell our friends?"

"And go through this again?" She groaned.

"They have a right to know," He said.

She hates it when he makes a point," Fine."

_At Marshall's house_

Marshall snickered," So you two finally made it in bed together huh?"

Fionna blushed, "Marshall can you be serious for once?"

He held up his hands," Hey I couldn't help it."

"Of course you couldn't," Ignatius mumbled under his breath.

"Hey I was only joking, truth be told I'm happy for you guys," He smiled," I know you'll be great parents."

"Awe," Fionna hugged him," Thanks Marshall."

He hugged her back," Anytime Fio."

Ignatius patted him on the back," Thanks for the support bro."

"Anytime bro."

_At the Candy Kingdom_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Prince Gumball shouted.

"We're having a baby," Fionna repeated.

"How?!"

"Do we really have to explain it?" Ignatius rolled his eyes.

Prince Gumball face palmed," I know how it happens, but how could you two be so irresponsible?"

"It just happened Gumball, we didn't plan it," Fionna said.

He said with a tone in his voice; "Of course not, if you had planned it you wouldn't be pregnant."

"Hey at least we're in love," Ignatius said.

Fionna joined in," Yeah as long as we're in love we can-"

"You can what?" Gumball cut her off," Have sex whenever you want and let nature take its course, not thinking about the consequences of your actions? I know you both are 17 but this is just stupid, I don't know how you guys can make such a huge mistake like this."

Fionna furrowed her brows, "Mistake?" She said with anger in her voice.

"Yes," Gumball nodded," You two having a baby at this age is completely dumb."

"No," She said firmly," Telling you was completely dumb," She grabbed her boyfriend's wrist," Come on let's go home." She stormed out dragging him along without looking back.

_At her house _

"URG," Fionna stomped into her house and face planted on the couch," Unbelievable!"

Ignatius sat down next to her and rubbed her back in circular motions," Don't worry he was just being a wad."

She faintly giggled," You sound like Marshall," She sighed," Do you regret it?"

"What?"

She sat up straight," Do you regret being with me, and us having a baby?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her roughly, he pulled away looking her dead in the eye," No Fionna I don't regret a single thing, you are the most important person in my life, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you forever, no matter what Gumball or anyone else says," He got down on one knee," Fionna," He pulled out a velvet box and opened it revealing a ring with a silver band and a sapphire stone," Will you marry me?"

Fionna was absolutely speechless, so she let her actions speak for her, she kissed him deeply and said in a faint whisper," Yes."

He placed the ring on her finger," I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Awe their getting married! The only problem is that Gumball is being a real butt about it, how will he react to them getting married? Will he object, will he even show up? Find out in the next chapter. I'm still open to genders and names, just so you know. Here is a list of baby names for you guys to choose from:<p>

**Boy: Dallas, Hunter, Mason, Steven, Elliot, Aaron**

**Girl: Charlotte, Dakota, Alana, Sarah, Rose, Emily**

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY! And...

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


	3. Chapter 3

Cake entered the castle of the Candy Kingdom (**Try saying that 5x fast) **with an envelope in her hand. She found Prince Gumball on his throne with a sour look on his face and approached him.

"What is it Cake I am very busy," He said bitterly.

She held out the envelope, "This is for you."

He snatched the envelope from her and ripped it open, inside was an invitation

_You are here by invited to the wedding of_

_Fionna the Human_

_And_

_Ignatius the Flame Prince_

_The wedding is formal wear_

_It's on Saturday at Fionna and Cakes treehouse _

_Ceremony starts at 7:30 p.m. at sunset_

_May they be blessed with a life time of happiness~_

He looked over the invitation again and again to make sure he read it right, he looked at her as if she was crazy, "What is this about, Fionna and Flame Prince are not getting married, that's just ludicrous?"

"I talked it over with them; if we keep trying to keep them apart they'll just elope."

"So you're just going to allow them to throw their lives away over something they didn't think threw?"

"Hey just because their pregnant at seventeen doesn't mean we can't give them a tasteful wedding."

He didn't hide the anger from his face, "Do you even hear yourself."

She turned away walking towards the exit, "Weddings at 7:30 make sure to wear something nice."

"No, I'm not going," He said.

She stopped at the door and looked back, "It would mean a lot to Fionna if you went," She left leaving him questioning if he should go or not.

…

"What do you think about this one," Fionna twirled around in a straight empire waist gown made of silk.

Cake shook her head, "Too plain."

Fionna looked at herself in the mirror, "Yeah, plus I'm not much of a silk fan," She went back in her dressing room to try on more wedding dresses.

"I gave the invitation to Gumball," Cake called out.

"Really, is he coming?" Fionna called back.

"He said he wasn't, but maybe by the time of the wedding he'll change his mind."

"I hope so, he might not be supportive of this whole thing, but he's still my friend no matter what," She came back out in a strapless mermaid style dress where it ended at her hips, with sequins on top and ruffles at the bottom, "Too much?"

Cake nodded, "A little bit."

Fionna sighed and went back, Cake waited for five minutes; she was taking a long time in the dressing room, "Fionna?" She called, "You okay in there?"

"Yes, I think I found my dress," Fionna called back.

Cake squealed, "Well come on I want to see it."

"Close your eyes," She did eager to see the dress, "Open them," She opened her eyes and tears threatened to fall out.

Fionna's dress was an A-line dress with straps, the material was beaded lace that was fitted to her hips then flowed out, "What do you think," She said as she spun around in a circle.

Cake wiped her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall, "You look beautiful," She clapped her hands together, "That's it this is the one, you have to get this one. You will definitely knock Flame Prince out of his socks."

She blushed at the mention of her fiancé, "Alright I will."

_**Saturday, 7:00 p.m, 30 minutes until the wedding ceremony**_

Fionna was in her room, with her dress on, looking at herself in a full length mirror; she could hardly recognize herself. Her hair was up in a curly bun with rhinestones pined in it; her make-up was simple with golden/bronze eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and red lip stick. Her outfit was completed with a short beaded lace veil that ended to the small of her back, and plain white heels.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, "Come in."

The door opened revealing Marshall, wearing a simple black tuxedo with a white under shirt and a blood red tie, "Wow, you're actually wearing a dress, and make-up," He snickered.

"Your one to talk you're wearing a suit, with a tie," She said mimicking him.

He chuckled at her comment, "Fair enough," He looked over her and smiled, "You look beautiful; Ignatius is a really lucky guy."

She blushed, "Thanks," She looked back at her reflection and gazed down at her fing.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She answered quickly, "I'm fine."

Marshall frowned, "Fi, you suck at lying."

She sighed, "Yeah I could never pull that off. Promise me you won't laugh."

"Depends on what is it, but I'll try."

"Okay," She paused, "I'm scared."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Marshall, I'm only 17, I'm the heroine of Aaa, and now I'm getting married and having a baby. How I'm I suppose to do my job of saving people if I have a baby to take care of," She felt tears welling up in her eyes, "And what if I screw up? What if I'm not meant to be a Mom? Or what if my child hates me, I don't think I can handle if my own baby hates me," She sobbed.

He gave her a tissue, "Stop crying," She sniffled then dabbed her eyes so it wouldn't ruin the mascara, "Now listen to me, you are going to be a great Mom, your sweet, caring, compassionate, sure it'll be difficult at first, but you'll eventually get the hang of it. You're an amazing person Fionna, and I only hope your kid will turn out exactly like you."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Marshall Lee, you always know what to say."

He kissed the top of her forehead, "It's what I do," He held out a bouquet of white roses, "Now come on, it's time," He held out his arm, "Shall we?"

She took the bouquet and linked her arm around his, "We shall, I thought these roses where suppose to be red."

He blushed lightly, "Sorry about that, I got hungry."

She giggled, "I would expect nothing more."

He lead her outside at the beginning of the isle the sun was setting, she tightened her grip on him, "You okay?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Just don't let me fall," She whispered back.

"Never."

Cake played a tune on her dulcimer and everyone stood up. Only there close friends were there, BMO Nepter, Tree Trunks, Mrs. Pig, Shelby, and Lumpy Space Prince was recording the whole thing. There weren't a lot of guests, but they didn't want a huge crowd. Marshall led her down the isle, although she only focused on Ignatius. He was at the end wearing a white tuxedo with a black under shirt and a red rose pin, with the Gumball as the priest, he decided that it was their decision and he had to deal with it so he offered to marry them, it meant so much to her that he came.

They made it to the end of the isle, Marshall gave Fionna to Ignatius and went to his side, he was also his best man.

"You may all be seated," Gumball said; everyone sat down, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Fionna the Human and Ignatius the Flame Prince. Now these two lovers will exchange their vows that they have written to each other."

Ignatius pulled out a piece of paper and started saying his vows, "Fionna, I'll be honest the first time I saw you, the actual you, thank you Cake," Everyone laughed at that comment, "I didn't want anything to do with you. But as I got to know who you are, I began to realize that you are the girl of my dreams, literally, I have had dreams about you, but not in a dirty way, I already took care of that, "Everyone laughed again, "So here we are and I know that you are kind, funny, courageous, and beautiful, and I love you," He finished and everyone 'Awed'.

"Fionna you may now say your vows," Gumball said.

She pulled out her own piece of paper and began, "Ignatius, I could say that our relationship was easy, but I would be lying," Everyone laughed, "I mean you almost burnt down my house when I first met you, again thank you Cake," Everyone laughed harder, "But I can't deny I fell in love with you the first time I actually saw your face, I'm not usually one for being all mushy and stuff, but I that's the feeling I always get when I'm around you. You make me feel things that no other guy could ever make me feel, and you might be a hot head sometimes," Everyone laughed, "But I wouldn't change anything, I love you just the way you are," Everyone 'Awed' when she finished.

Gumball got a little teary eyed at their heartfelt words but wiped them away quickly, "And now the couple will exchange their rings," BMO held up a pillow with two rings on it, they both took each ring and put it on each other's fingers, "Ignatius do you take Fionna to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Fionna do you take Ignatius to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you two husband and wife, Ignatius you may kiss your bride."

You didn't have to tell him twice, he dipped her and kissed her deeply. She squealed and held onto his neck for dear life and kissed him back. Everyone cheered, but they didn't hear it, for a moment it was just them, preparing to start their new life together. As a family.

* * *

><p>I'm still open to the baby's gendername. Here is a list of baby names for you guys to choose from:

**Boy: Dallas, Hunter, Mason, Steven, Elliot, Aaron**

**Girl: Charlotte, Dakota, Alana, Sarah, Rose, Emily**

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay before you read this I just want to get a few things out of the way.

1. Fionna is now 56 days pregnant.

2. Her and Ignatius's honeymoon is over, which will come up in this chapter.

3. Cake is now out of the house living with Lord Monochromicorn, so now they both live in the tree house together.

4. The story will go days or weeks in between each chapter.

5. I will post how far Fionna is in her pregnancy before each chapter to keep you guys updated.

And that's it, sorry if I bored you guys, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fionna was leaning over the toilet puking her guts out while her husband was holding her bangs back. When she was done she flushed it down and Ignatius whipped her mouth with a damp cloth.<p>

"Thanks," She offered a weak smile. Her legs trembled as she walked out of the bathroom and to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Ignatius covered her with a blanket and sat next to her rubbing her back. She groaned in discomfort for her aching stomach.

"I can't believe I have to spend a whole nine months feeling like I have to vomit every minute," She complained.

"Don't worry," He said trying to ease her, "I've been reading the pregnancy book that Cake gave me and I heard that morning sickness only lasts a few months."

"And it gets easier?" She asked hopefully.

His face went blank, "I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that," Which was a nice way of saying 'no'.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I just hate feeling tired all the time; do you realize the last time I did something even remotely close to an adventure is when we explored those underground caves in the tropical islands on our honeymoon?"

"I remember that, do you also remember all that time we spent indoors in our luxury hotel room?" He said seductively.

She covered her mouth feeling like she was going to throw up again at the memories he and she had in their room, "Until I can hold down solids there will be no talk of sex."

"Okay, sorry."

"Also while you're at it, no having sex until the babies born," She added.

He let out a nervous laugh, "You're joking right?"

She looked him with no trace humor, "I am dead serious."

"Why, why are you punishing me?" He whined.

"Because you did _this_," She laid her hands on her stomach, "To _me_, and as much as I love the baby that's growing inside of me, I'm in a lot of pain."

He looked at her with sympathy, "You're doing a great job," He entwined his fingers with hers, "And I promise it will all be worth it."

"I sure hope so," She let go of his hand and turned away, "I think I'm going to take a short nap. You can go and do… guy stuff."

"If that's what you want," Before he stepped out the door he yelled, "See you in a couple of hours!"

* * *

><p>Marshall heard a knock on the door and shouted;" It's open!" The person who came in was no other than the Flame Prince himself, "Hey there Daddy," Marshall said using his new nickname for him, "How's it like being a one woman man with limited freedom?" He was joking of course, he always joked about marriage, because frankly he doesn't like the idea of being tied down to the same person for life, especially with an immortal life.<p>

"For your information I'm happy to be married," Ignatius said in a matter of fact voice.

"Dude, come on, be honest, you're 17 and Fionna is pregnant," Marshall said.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Fine, it's exhausting, and what with Fionna's morning sickness and trying to comfort her it's really been stressing me out."

"Fi caught morning sickness? Poor thing, how's she holding up?" Marshall asked concerned for his best friend.

"Aside from forbidding me to talk and not to have sex until the baby's born, she's toughening it out."

Marshall started laughing, "Wait," He said trying to catch his breath, "She _forbid_ you from doing it?" He laughed harder then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, I feel so sorry for you." He could only hold his 'apologetic ', notice the quotation marks, face until he resumed his fits of laughter.

Ignatius wasn't finding this very funny, so he took off his fire proof ring and sent a small fire ball towards him and put it back on again. It hit him and caught his pants, which he didn't notice just yet.

Marshall stopped when he caught a whiff of air, "Is something burning?" He looked down to realize that his pants were on fire. He yelped and dropped to the ground and rolling, "Stop! Drop! And roll! Stop! Drop! And roll!" He repeated until the flame died and his pant leg was burnt off to his knee.

"Sorry, with all that's been going on with Fionna I've been really tense lately."

"Nah, it's okay I had it coming, if I was you I would be stressed too," Then a light bulb lite up in Marshall's head, "I think I have an idea that can help you and Fionna."

"Let me guess, you know how to cure morning sickness?" Ignatius said sarcastically.

"Sort of, over my thousand years of living I have learned a thing or two about pregnant women. And if I remember correctly the thing that helped them during morning sickness are saltine crackers and sprite," He concluded.

"Really?"

"That's what I've heard," Marshall shrugged

"You know what, it's worth a try, I mean hey, she can't feel any worse. Don't tell her I said that," And with that he ran out the door.

"You're welcome!" Marshall shouted.

* * *

><p>Fionna was getting up from her nap, she rubbed her eyes and saw that it was still light outside so it must have been the afternoon. Suddenly she heard the door slam and then came a loud, "Fionna!" She rubbed her head from the sudden headache she felt coming on.<p>

Ignatius came up with a smile that could split his face in two, and had two objects in his hands, "I found a cure for your morning sickness, step one, saltines," He placed the bag of crackers on the table," Step two, sprite," He placed them next to the saltines.

Fionna stared at them for a moment then picked up the bottle of soda and smacked the bag of saltines, reducing them to crumbs, and then set it back on the table, "Yeah that helped a lot," She said sarcastically.

He sighed and sat down next to her, "Love, I hate seeing you like this, and I'm trying to help you."

She questioned, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop vomiting," He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "If I could control it I would do it on you right now."

He let out a defeated sigh and slumped back, "I don't like it when you're uncomfortable there's nothing I can do, it makes me feel helpless."

She leaned her head in the crook of his neck, "You being here makes it less unbearable," He smiled and leaned his head against hers, "But do you know what else makes me feel better?"

"What?"

"A foot massage," She said innocently.

He let out a faint laugh and grabbed at her feet and pulled down each of her long socks, "Anything to make you happy," He started rubbing her right foot.

She sighed in content, "That feels good, go a little to the left," He did what she said, "A little more, yeah that's the spot," She hummed as he rubbed the right spot.

He could feel his teenage hormones over take him as images flashed in his head, including Fionna, on the bed, just waiting to get fu-.

"Ig, why did you stop?" He didn't realize his motions slowed down until she pulled him out of her thoughts.

He resumed what he was doing, "Sorry, your just making me... feel things."

She looked at him amused, "You mean you're aroused?"

He could feel the heat rushing to his face, "N-no, maybe, sort of..." He trailed off.

She smirked knowing she had that effect on him, "You know your not allowed, big boy, your just going to have to relief yourself the old fashion way."

He could feel his blush intensify as he shot her a playfully angry look, "You are a terrible human being."

"Keep talking like that and your right hand will be your only type of action you'll get for the rest of your life," She playfully threatened, but he still took it seriously.

"I'm just going to keep my mouth shut," He said while rubbing her other foot.

She leaned back into the couch getting in a comfortable position, "Know that is being a good husband."

* * *

><p>In my experience there is nothing that cures stomach aches better than saltines and sprite.<p>

Still excepting names and genders! Here is a list of baby names for you guys to choose from:

**Boy: Dallas, Hunter, Mason, Steven, Elliot, Aaron**

**Girl: Charlotte, Dakota, Alana, Sarah, Rose, Emily**

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna is now 3 months pregnant, and her stomach is becoming a little puffy, but not too much. Now her morning sickness is gone, now here come the mood swings. Glob give Flame Prince strength.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fionna was happily skipping through the treehouse in the morning to meet Ignatius, her wonderful husband cooking breakfast; pancakes.<p>

She wrapped her arms around his waist from the back, "Good morning my love," She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Almost."

She squealed and gave him another kiss on the cheek, "You're the best."

He chuckled at her happy, bubbly attitude, "I know."

She crossed her arms and huffed, "No need to be all smart about it."

He had to remember to choose his words very, very, carefully, because at this stage of her pregnancy any word he said could set her off, "I'm sorry, you're right, you're always right."

"Darn right I am," She sat down eagerly waiting for breakfast.

He let out a sigh of relief happy that he dodged the bullet… unlike last time.

Flashback:

_Fionna was curled up, with her knees close to her chest, on her and her spouse's bed watching a movie on BMO crying her eyes out._

_Ignatius came to her side and stroked her back, "What is it love, why are you crying?"_

_She sobbed and sniffled, "Oh it's nothing just this stupid movie about a guy who's giving his daughter away in marriage," She sobbed some more, "It's so dumb."_

_He looked at the movie he was watching, "Father of the Bride? This movie is hilarious, scoot over."_

_She did and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Your right this movie is funny I guess it's just the hormones."_

_He sat down and laughed, "You got that right."_

_She raised an eyebrow, and paused the movie, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well come on Fi, you have to admit you have been a little over reactant lately," He said._

_Her eyes widened with shock and a hint of anger, "Well I am sorry for the inconvenience, but of course you would know what it's like to overreact."_

_Now he raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"_

"_Dude when we were dating you always took things too dramatically, like whenever I asked you if you wanted a drink you would always get mad about it. Or when I would come to you after I had gone on a mission for Prince Gumball you would flip out. And should I even mention the time I introduced you to Marshall Lee?" She said, her voice getting louder._

"_He was making the moves on you!" He shouted._

"_It was a peck on the cheek," She shouted, "It wasn't like he was doing it to provoke you, he was just teasing, that's what he does. But you just had to make a big deal about it and nearly burned him alive!"_

"_He's already dead, and I was just looking out for you!" He shouted back._

"_You didn't need to, I've known him for years and you just met him, if I didn't trust him I wouldn't have even introduced you! So after all that you have the balls to call me overly dramatic?!" She pushed him off the bed and threw a pillow at his face, "You know what else, I have gotten tired of listening to your snoring, my God you sound like a bear on cough medicine, so you are sleeping on the couch tonight."_

_He huffed and picked up the pillow, "Fine, but I am not over dramatic, and for the record I think the couch will be more comfortable when I'm not being constantly kicked off on the floor listening to your moaning and groaning about how uncomfortable you are!"_

_He stomped down and laid his pillow on the floor and lied down on the couch, "Over dramatic, ha."_

End

He shuddered as he was replaying the memory as he and Fionna were eating breakfast, he did not want to go down that road again.

"Mm, these pancakes are so good," Fionna said with her face stuffed with pancakes and syrup running down her chin.

He stifled his laughed and grabbed a napkin and wiped her face, "Well I have practiced my cooking skills."

She giggled, "You've practiced?"

"Well I've heard that women love a man who can cook," He said.

"And who told you that?" She asked, slightly amused.

"You did, when you told me you used to have a crush on Prince GummyBear," He told her teasingly.

"Hey, making fun of Gumball is Marshall's job, and you just assumed that I liked guys who can cook?" She asked.

He shrugged sheepishly, "I was just taking a leap of faith."

"Well, I can't say I blame you," She rubbed his arm in a seductive manor, "Plus you do look sexy when you cook."

"Do I?" He replied placing his arms around her waist.

"The way you work over a stove just makes you look so… hot," She purred.

He took off her hat, letting her blond locks cascade down like a waterfall, and stroked them gently, "Well why don't we heat things up, upstairs?"

She gave him a devilish look and poked him on the nose, "You know you're not allowed."

He placed his hands to his sides, "I know, I was just hoping you would give in."

"Awe," She placed her head in the crook of his neck, "You're getting needy aren't you?"

"Yeah, a little, "He admitted shamefully.

"Well I'm sure maybe Marshall would be-"

"Ew Fionna you know I'm not like that," He said in disgust.

She giggled uncontrollably, "I know, I was just messing with you." She stood up and grabbed her hat, "I'm going to go take a shower, because I'm pretty sure I got syrup on me hair," She said as she was picking at her golden locks as she went upstairs.

Once he heard the shower running he sunk back in his seat and looked down at the tent forming in his pants, thinking about her wet body in the shower, "Man she is going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p>Poor guy I feel symphony for him.<p>

I'm still excepting baby genders and names. Here is a list of baby names for you guys to choose from:

**Boy: Dallas, Hunter, Mason, Steven, Elliot, Aaron**

**Girl: Charlotte, Dakota, Alana, Sarah, Rose, Emily**

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna is now 5 months pregnant.

* * *

><p>Fionna was bored, no more like absolutely, positively; bored to a T. Usually she would spend the day with her husband, Ignatius, but apparently there was something that came up in the Fire Kingdom and he had to go, leaving her in the tree house all alone. She was currently indulging herself in Oreo's and peanut butter, trying to think of something, <em>anything<em>, to do that day.

'_Let's see I can't fight monsters because of the baby so no dungeon crawls, I still can't stand the smell of sugar so the Candy Kingdom's out." _She took a moment to look outside, to see that it was pouring, "_Fantastic." _She thought sarcastically, "So now I can't go outside period." She looked down at her stomach, "Well I guess it's just going to be you and me." She got a kick in response. She giggled as she rubbed her stomach, every time she felt the baby kick it gave her a warm feeling, she could remember the day when she felt the baby's first kick.

Flashback:

_Fionna and her husband were playing a game of go fish, BMO was busy charging so they couldn't play a video game, or watch a movie. Fionna had on her poker face while Ignatius was smirking from ear to ear._

"_Got any fours?" He aksed._

"_Go fish." She said._

_He sighed and picked a new card from the deck._

"_Do you have any… Nines?" She asked devilishly._

_He groaned and gave her two of his nines._

_She smiled triumphantly, "That gives me five nines, sucker." She showed him her deck with were composed of five nines, "I win, in your face." She busted out in her famous, 'In your face' dance._

_He rolled his eyes, but smiled, as long as she was happy it didn't matter if she was rubbing stuff in his face because she won at something, or making him try one of her weird food cravings, he swore he would never eat another pickle for as long as he lived. But as long as she had a smile on her face he can handle anything she did._

_While he was in his thoughts Fionna let out an 'Oof!' and held her stomach, "Fionna what's wrong?" He asked concerned._

_She let out a breath as she held onto her stomach, "I just felt something." She let out another 'Oof!' her lips twitched upward, "I think it's the baby kicking." She excitedly grabbed his hand, "Come on feel it." She placed her hand on top of the spot where she felt the kicking._

_Ignatius blushed, "Fionna I don't-"He was cut off feeling a soft push up against his hand, "Whoa, there really is a baby in there." He got down on his knees so he was eye level of her stomach, "Hello little one it's Daddy." He said placing a kiss on top of her belly, getting another kick in response._

_Fionna giggled, and patted her stomach, "Four more months." She said._

"_Yeah." He mumbled._

End.

A tap on her window pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to find her vampire friend Marshall Lee waving outside her window while it was still raining.

Fionna hurried to the window and opened the latch, pulling Marshall in, "Dude get in here."

Marshall was dripping all over the floor and gave her a lopsided smile, "Sup Fi?"

"Wait here I'm going to get you a towel." She went to the bathroom and grabbed a fuzzy light blue towel. By the time she got back to Marshall he was taking off his muddy shoes and was sitting on her couch tuning his base, "Here." She handed him the towel.

"Thanks." He scrubbed his hair with the towel to get all the water droplets out. When he was done Fionna giggled, his hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Hey, laugh all you want you know I look sexy." He winked.

It didn't matter if Fionna was married or pregnant she could always count on Marshall Lee to tease her, and it never got old, "Dude, please don't talk to me like that when the baby comes, I don't want it to be a Casanova."

He blew a raspberry and gave her a thumbs down, "Lame." She gave him a nasty glare, he put his hands up in surrender, "Relax, I'm only joking, I'll try my best to behave, but I'm still teasing you when we hang out."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." She felt the baby kick once more, "It's kicking right now, do you want to feel?"

He floated over and placed a hand on her stomach, he didn't even wait a second before he felt a kick, "Wow, cool." He said all giddy, he poked her stomach and got a kick in response, "Hehe, this is fun." He kept poking her, making Fionna a little irritated.

"Alright, Marsh knock it off." She said losing her temper.

He stuck his tongue out, "Fun sucker, so are you guys going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

She shook her head, "We decided to wait to find out what the gender is; we want to be surprised."

"Have you come up with any names?" He asked.

"No not yet."

"Well-"

She cut him off, "I'm not naming the baby Marshall Lee junior."

He shook his head, "No not that, I was going to say that when the baby comes I want he or she to prefer to me as Uncle Marshall."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

He shrugged smiling, "Yeah, if your kids going to be as awesome as you I want to be there for him or her."

She squealed and gave him a big hug, "That's so awesome."

"I know, I'm awesome." He choked out, "Fi, can you let go of me please, you're crushing my lungs."

She let go of him immediately, "Sorry." Right then the phone rang, she grabbed it and held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

She smile brightly, hearing the person on the other line, "Hey you." Her smile fell, "Really?" She pouted, "Okay well come back as soon as you can, alright bye I love you." She ended the call.

"That hot-head?" He said using his nick-name for him.

"Yeah, because of the storm he's not going to be able to come back, so he's spending the night at the Flame Kingdom." She frowned.

"Awe, come on Fionna cheer up." He nudged her, "At least you'll have me to hang out with."

She gave a small smile, "Thanks man, want to play Mario Cart on BMO?"

He smirked, "Only if you're okay with loosing."

She copied his smirk, "We'll see about that."

The two friends spent the rest of the day playing Mario Cart, with Fionna beating Marshall's butt at every game. Who knew being pregnant can make you so competitive?

* * *

><p>Okay let me get one thing straight, yes Marshall still teases Fionna, but he only likes her as a friend, same with her too. So since this story isn't getting the marks that I have hoped for, I decided to make it a little more interesting. So I have already done this with my other stories, but I love doing it so much I'm doing it again. Here is a list of baby names for you guys to choose from:<p>

**Boy: Dallas, Hunter, Mason, Steven, Elliot, Aaron**

**Girl: Charlotte, Dakota, Alana, Sarah, Rose, Emily**

Well you all get to voting please, they will make me update faster.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna is now 9 months pregnant, the final month. I am so sorry for all my followers that I have not been updating, I have had no inspiration what so ever. So I have procrastinated this story for a while, but I will try for you guys, your comments keep me going.

Enjoy! As much as you can.

* * *

><p>Fionna clutched the sheets of her hospital bed as she felt another contraction hit her, "Glob." She sighed laying her head on the hospital bed pillows as her contraction passed.<p>

"You okay Fi?" Marshall asked sitting beside her.

She sent him an annoyed look, "I have been lying here for at least three hours and nothing has happened, so to answer your question, no I'm not okay." She groaned, "Where is Ignatius?"

Just as she said that her said husband, Ignatius, burst through the doors huffing and puffing as if he just ran a marathon.

"Am *pant *pant* Am I too late?" He asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything, except for Fionna being extremely cranky." Marshall remarked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Fionna fake laughed slapping him upside the head.

"Ow, I was just kidding."

Ignatius patted Marshall on the shoulder, "Thanks man, I'll take it from here."

"Good, because I'm tired of being Fionna's punching bag." He said exiting the room.

Ignatius raised an eyebrow, "Punching bag?" He questioned.

"Well in my defense the baby has been giving me pain for hours." She sat upright and hissed in discomfort, "Yep, there it is."

Ignatius quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it trying to ease her, "Just hang in there."

She exhaled and relaxed back into a more comfortable position, "Ig, I'm worried something is wrong. I have been having contractions since this morning and I have not made any progress. I'm scared that something is not right with the baby."

"Fionna your hurting right now don't you think you may be-"

She sent him a threatening glare.

Not wanting to become her next punching bag he changed what he was going to say, "-waiting too long to hear answer? I'm going to go get the nurse." He said speed walking out of he room.

"That's what I thought." She looked down at her stomach worryingly, "Please by okay baby."

...

"What's going on?" Fionna asked nurse Pound Cake as she looked over the machine that monitored the baby.

"Mrs. Fionna I'm sorry to say this, but the baby is not doing as good as I would like."

"What does that mean, is it going to be okay?!" Fionna said panicking.

"Well, this has been happening for a few hours, and there has not been any improvement, so we will have to preform a C-section. I will be back in a few minutes to get the procedure ready." Nurse Pound Cake said leaving with a clip board.

Fionna looked desperately at Ignatius, "Ig, what if they don't get it out in time?"

"They will." He said reassuringly, "Hey, remember our first date?"

She let out a short laugh at the memory, "Yeah you were an hour late."

"No I was not."

"Yes you were, you came up to me after I started packing up to leave." **(****Their first date was a picnic on top of a hill, just so you know)**

"Well actually I was on time." He corrected, "Did I tell you this?"

She shook her head, "Never."

"Well I was walking toward the hill top where you said you would be, and you told me you would be wearing a white summery dress. When I got to the hill and I saw you at the top, you were so beautiful I was afraid to go up."

"Ignatius." She said touched with his story.

"So I just sat at the bottom watching you, you playing with your gorgeous blond hair with the sunset in the background, I had to remind myself to breath." He laughed at his own comment. He took her hand in his, "On our wedding day, when I finally saw you in your dress the only thing I could think was how lucky I was that you chose me of all people to spend the rest of your life with me."

She smiled softly at his tender and heartfelt words, "Thank you Ignatius."

"Thanks for marrying me Fionna." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and leaned his forehead against hers.

...

Ignatius was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, which was also occupied by Marshall and Cake, still waiting to hear an answer for if Fionna, or the baby were okay.

"Dude, if you do not stop pacing I am going to pour water over your head." Marshall said in an irritated voice.

"Marshall, baby, you would be doing the exact same thing of it were you." Cake said sassily.

H scoffed and sunk into his seat.

Ignatius rolled his eyes and continued pacing with thoughts running through his head, _'What if the baby did not make it?' 'What if Fionna did not make it?' What if-'_

His thoughts were inturupted when Nurse Pound Cake came through the double doors.

Ignatius, along with Marshall and Cake, immediately got up to her for the long awaited news.

"She's in the recovery room, both her and the newborn are perfectly healthy."

Ignatius breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I see them?"

"Of course, it's the last door on the right." The nurse instructed.

The three of them approached the door, Ignatius shakily opened the door to the greatest sight he has ever seen. There, Fionna was in bed, looking absolutely in a state of bliss, and in her arms, a small bundle in a blue blanket.

"Come in guys, there is someone I want you all to meet." Fionna said softly.

Ignatius crouched down beside her bed, Cake and Marshall hovered over him, as Fionna handed him his newborn...

"Boy, it is a boy, we have a son." Fionna said grinning from ear to ear.

Igniatius gently pulled his new son's blanket down to get a better look at his face. He was human, his skin was fair, like his mothers, his hair was golden blond with copper streaks, he was absolutely perfect.

"Aw, he's cute." Marshall said admiring the tiny baby, stroking his little cheeks, "And he looks absolutely nothing like you." He said to the new Dad letting out a hardy laugh.

Ignatius gave him an annoyed look, which didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Of come on, one day we'll look back at this and laugh." Marshall said.

Cake shook her head in disapproval.

"What are we going to name him?" Ignatius asked Fionna, still looking at his son, who was awake looking around with his amber eyes, just like his Dad's.

"I've been thinking, and I think I want to call him... Hunter." She concluded.

He looked back in his child's eyes and nodded in approval, "Welcome to the world, Hunter."

* * *

><p>Baby Hunter!<p>

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


End file.
